Birthday Bash!
by Soccers Heart
Summary: When Honoka and the Inazuma Eleven cast decided to throw a Birthday party for their friend Jade-Chan there will be fun. laughter, love and more! What will they play? What will they eat? Who will be there? Read to find out! (Birthday One-Short Fic for Asashin ojo "AKA" Jade-chan! Happy Birthday! You Rock!) Rated T For Safety! My OC Used! Please Review! (Complete!)


**Birthday Bash!**

**Honoka: Hallo there Minna-San! So as you probably already know this is a birthday fic for Jade-chan! I know it's late but...oh well! ^_^' Here with me today I have the wonderful Swaggy-chan!**

**Swaggy: Hi! Swaganator reporting for duty!**

**Midorikawa: Swaganator?**

**Honoka: Yeah that a nick name I gave her!**

**Swaggy: Yeah! And I like it!**

**Honoka: I'm glad! Okay so who wants to do the Disclaimer?**

**Swaggy: *Looks away***

**Midorikawa: *Looks away***

**Honoka: Hmmm Suzuno-Kun?**

**Suzuno: *Walks away***

**Honoka: Okay? Onii-chan! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Hiroto: Why can't you do it?**

**Honoka: T_T You really wanna go there?**

**Hiroto: Okay fine! Honoka-Chan does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the Inazuma Eleven Characters all credit goes to Level-5. Nor does she own Sonic the Hedgehog or the Birthday song. She also does not own Swaggy-chan or Jade-chan! Swaggy-chan belongs to Swag Giraffe and Jade-Chan belongs to Asashin ojo! There Happy!**

**Honoka: Very! ^v^**

**Swaggy: Yay! I belong to myself! ^_^**

**Honoka: This story is rated T for some langue used in the Text! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! Let's begin! :3**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, Jade and her brother Suzuno, made there way to Raimon junior High to meet there friends, to play a friendly game of soccer. As they walked Jade spoke up to start a conversation, "Beautiful day today isn't it Onii-chan?"

"Yeah I guess, I just wish it wasn't so damn hot! Why can't it just snow?"

"Hehe,well it's summer so of course there is no snow and I like snow to Onii-chan! But come on you gotta admit it's a gorgeous day!" Jade said with a big smile on her face.

Suzuno Sighed "You are always like me, cold and not really giving a s*** about stuff but on your birthday you act all hyper and bubbly"

"So what I lived another year of my life! This is me celebrating!" Jade said with a giggle.

"Yeah well-" Suzuno was cut off by his sister as she nudged him in the side and spoke up again.

"Oh! Where here Onii-chan!"

Suzuno looked away from his sister and over to Raimon. He then pointed towards the gate and said "Hey, Isn't that Swaggy-chan and Midorikawa?"

Jade looked towards where her brother was pointing and saw two of her close friends leaning against a wall beside the fount gate of Raimon. They looked like they were chatting and laughing about something so Jade decided to approach them.

"Hey Guys! Sup" Jade said as she skipped over to her friends.

Midorikawa chuckled and said "Someone's in a happy mood"

"Well of course I'm happy! It's my Birthday after all!" Jade said while she punched her green haired friend playfully.

"Oh we didn't know that!" Swaggy said with a shocked face.

Suzuno then spoke up again with his arms crossed, as usual, "Yep! She's the big 1, 2 today!"

"Oh! Well then, Happy Birthday Jade-chan!" Swaggy said with a caring smile.

"Yeah! Congrats!" Midorikawa said as he gave Jade a thumbs up.

"Thanks! So where are the others?" Jade asked.

"They all went on down to the river bank! Us two waited here for you!" Swaggy said.

"Okay. So le-" This time Jade was cut off by Midorikawa.

"Oh Crap! I forgot my gym bag in the club room! Will you guys come with me to get it?" Midorikawa said in a panicked voice.

"Alright! We'll get your bag and then head down to the river bank to meet the others! Sound good?" Jade suggested to her friends.

"Aww thanks Jade-chan! It means a lot!" Midorikawa thanked his friend as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's fine with me* Suzuno agreed.

"Me to! Now let's go we're late as it is" Swaggy said while walking towards the club room with the others.

While walking, Swaggy spoke to break the silence "Oh My God! What am I gonna do with you, Ryuji-Kun?"

Midorikawa looked at Swaggy with an annoyed expression "Hey it's not my fault I forgot it!"

"Oh well who's fault is it? Santas?" Seaggy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes!" Midorikawa yelled back.

The other tree teens chucked a bit at their friends answer before Jade spoke again, "I think Midorikawa-Kun would lose his head in the morning if it wants screwed on tight!"

Midorikawa crossed his arms and pouted "You guys are mean!"

"They're not being that mean to you Midorikawa! They're just saying your so stupid that it takes you 2 hours to watch 60 minutes" Suzuno said with a smirk. Midorikawas jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his friend just said that! Sure it was Suzuno but not even Suzuno would say something like that, or so he thought.

"Haha good one Suzuno-Kun" Swaggy complimented. Suzuno just smirked again in response.

"Yeah! Midorikawas so stupid, once he tried to drown a fish!" Jade said as she looked at the said boy, who's jaw was still lying wide open.

"Oh I want in on this!" Swaggy started "He's so stupid, last week he sat on the T.V. and watched the couch"

Midorikawas just continued walking and had a sad expression on his face. Swaggy noticed this and smiled while hugging him "Aww We were only joking Ryuji-Kun! You know I love you!"

Midorikawas looked at her and smirked "Yeah, I know you do! That's why your my girlfriend!" Swaggy blushed and then coughed to continue talking "So you forgive these two right?"

Midorikawas thought for a while then said "Not yet!"

"What?" Suzuno half yelled.

Midorikawas looked at him and smirked "Why should I?"

Suzuno then smirked as well "Because I'm awesome! Thats why!"

Midorikawas then stopped waling "Fine lets make a bet! I'll race you to the club room! If you beat me I'll forgive you! Deal?"

Suzuno then stopped waling as did Jade and Swaggy. He held out his hand to Midorikawas and said "Deal!" Midorikawas took hold of his hand and shook it.

Suzuno and Midorikawas then took a few steps back and got ready to run. Jade and Swaggy stepped aside as Jade said "Get ready...get set...GO!" And the two racers were off.

Midorikawas got off to a good lead but Suzuno quickly caught up. The two boys then turned a corner and disappear out of sight.

"We should probably follow them!" Swaggy suggested.

"Hehe good idea" Jade agreed and the two girls made their way to the club room. As they turned the last corner Jade was lost for words at the sight before her. All her friends that were meant to be at the river bank were all here right in forint of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! JADE-CHAN!" They all shouted at once including the two boys who ran off just moments ago and Swaggy. All around them were different coloured balloons, banners, presents and two big tables full of food!

"Minna! I-I don't know what to s-say! Thank you!" Jade said as she made her way over to her friends.

"Hehe! We thought you'd like it!" Aki said.

"Yeah but don't thank us it was Suzuno-Kun and Honoka-chan who planned it all!" Haruna stated.

"Huh? Honoka-chan and Onii-chan! Really?" But before anyone could answer her question Jade heard her name being called out.

"JADE-CHAN!" Honoka yelled as she ran up to her friend and hugged tight.

"Hehe! Hi Honoka-chan!" Jade said then wrapped her arms around her friend to hug her back. Honoka then pulled away and had a huge grin on her face. She then said "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks! And thanks for planning this party!" Jade said with a smile.

"Oh it wasn't hard, right Honoka?" Suzuno said while walking over to the group of girls.

"Yep that's right! it was all easy peasy!" Honoka said with a giggle.

Jade then raised an eyebrow "Hold on a sec! When did you have time to- wait a minute! So when you two told me you couldn't hang out with me because you were going on all those dates! It was really because you were planning this?!"

"Bingo!" Suzuno said as he uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hips.

"Your a smart cookie Jade-chan!" Honoka said.

Jade then smirked "Thanks you two! But after the party you have to actually take her on a date Onii-chan! Got it?!"

Honoka and Suzuno blushed as Suzuno said "Ah, yeah of c-corse"

Jade then turned around and yelled "So minna! What we gonna do first?'

"Oh don't worry about that Jade-chan!" Honoka spoke up. Jade then turned to her again as she continued and said with a wink "I've got it all planned out!"

* * *

- 5 minutes later -

Everyone was sitting in a circle on the ground when Jade spoke in a cheery "Yay! I love party games like pass the parcel!"  
Honoka and Swaggy giggled at her high spirit.

"Good because we got some more games after this one!" Swaggy exclaimed.

Jade gasped in aw "No way!"

Honoka giggled again "Yes Way! Now let's begin shall we!? Onii-chan! Start the music!"

Hiroto sighed "Fine but I wanted to be in the game!"

Honoka pouted "Well you asked to help and this is what you get! Now start!"

With another sigh Hiroto turned around and pressed play as he face the wall, so he would stop the music without knowing who the parcel landed on. Toramaru started with the parcel and handed it to Fubuki, who passed it to Kazemaru and so on so fourth. Hiroto then pressed pause on the music player and then turned around to see who it landed on.

"Yes!" Endou Yelled "I got it!"

"Well don't keep us waiting Endou-Kun! Open it!" Jade said with a curious expression on her face.

"Hai!" Endou replayed and stared opening the parcel as fast as he could. "Aww" Endou wined. "There's more wrapping paper" everyone laughed at Endous child like behaviour.

"Get ready I'm pressing play again!" Hiroto announced as her turned around and pressed play again. After a few minutes the music stopped once more and everyone looked to see who it landed on.

"Wow! That's what I'm talking about!" Tsunam said as he held the parcel in the air to show off his victory. Tsunam then started to rip of the next layer of paper in hope that he had won. "God Damn It!" Tsunam cursed as he realised he didn't win.

"Aww bummer man" Aphrodi said as he patted his friends back.

"Going again!" Hiroto announced yet again. Like last time the music played for a while then stopped at random player.

"Yeah baby!" Swaggy yelled as she hugged the parcel tight.

"Hey Swaggy-chan! Give me the parcel! Ya know you want to" Nagumo teased.

Swaggy look up from unwrapping the parcel, "No I don't! Now p*** off!" Swaggy said in a playful tone.

Nagumo shrugged and said "Worth a shot! Can't blame a guy for trying"  
The rest of the group laughed at the two teens while Swaggy finished opening the parcel.

"Yes! I got the prize!" Swaggy yelled as she fist pumped the air.

"Oh oh oh! What is it Swaggy-chan?" Honoka asked with sparkling eyes.

"I got the latest Sonic The Hedgehog Game! EEEK I love this!" Swaggy said while jumping up and down!

Jade giggled "Congrats Swaggy-chan! Ne, ne! Honoka-chans what's next?!" Honoka didn't reply and just smirked again.

-10 minutes later -

"Why are we at the soccer pitch, Honoka-Chan? " Jade asked her friend while everyone made their way onto the pitch. D

Honoka smiled at her and pointed towards the goal post "We're here to play are next game!" Jade then looked to where Honoka was pointing and saw a bright coloured, cubed shaped object hanging with a string from the top of the goal post.

"A-A pinata?!" Jade said with a stutter.

Honoka Jumped up and down while giggling "Yep! It's a SpongBob pinata! It's it cool?!"

"It sure is! Now let's go!" Jade exclaimed as she made her way towards the pinata while the rest of her friends followed shortly behind.

Once around the pinata Honoka pulled out a baseball bat from, who knows where and raised it in the air. "Who wants to go first?!" Honoka asked.

"I'll go!" Sakuma said as he stepped forward and took the bat from Honoka hands.

"Okay! Now stay still" Hoboka said then placed a sleeping mask around Sakumas eyes to prevent him from seeing.

"Alright! Minna! Step back!" Jade said with her arms out pushing her friends back to prevent anyone getting hit.

"THAKE THIS SPONGEBOB!" Sakuma yelled before take a swing at the pinata. He swung a few time not even hitting the pinata once. Sakuma took off his blindfold seeing if he had done any damage to the pinata. "Awww" Sakuma wined in disappointment.

Rococo then stepped in and took the bat and blindfold off Sakuma. "Step aside kid and let a real pro show ya how it's done!" Rococo said in a proud voice. He placed the blindfold over his eyes and swung the bat back with all his might. "Here it comes!" He yelled before seining the bat fast with a lot of power towards the pinata. The bat then missed the pinata and ended up hiring the goal post causing Rococo to fall backwards and fall on his behind. The rest of the teens laughed at the dark haired goalkeeper.

Rococo took the blindfold off. "What!?" He said with a surprised tone.

Sakuma smirked "Oh yeah! Your a real pro aren't you!?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Some more of the players took turns, some hitting the pinata and some not.

After a while Jade turned to Honoka and asked "You want a go Honoka-chan?"

Honoka looked at her with a small smile "I would but I can't."

Jade tilted her head and asked "Huh? Why not?"

"Well due to my eye condition I have bad balance. If I get blind folded then my balance will be much worse and as a result I'd probably fall over and hurt myself. So it's fine you go ahead." Honoka explained.

Jade thought for a moment and then spoke "Okay! I'll do it!" She took the bat and blindfold off the last player and held if up in the air. "YOUSH!" Jade shouted and swung the bat as hard as she could. The bat conceited with the pinata and cause it to burst open. Sweets poured out of the pinata and everyone cheered with joy. Jade giggled and gathered all the sweets in a plastic bag. She then ran over to Honoka and said with a smile "Here! I won them for you!"

Honokas faced brightened up "OMG! Thank you Jade-chan! But of course I'll share them!" Everyone else cheered again all delighted with what Honoka just said. "I meant I'll share them with Jade-chan! Not you lot!" Honoka stated.

The rest moaned in disappointment while Jade giggled and said "Your so mean to them!"

Honoka Giggled as well "I know right! But c'mon we have a lot more planned!" After that, the rest of the evening went on according to plan. Jade and everyone else spent the rest of the party eating, chatting and playing different party games, such as musical chairs and hide and seek

* * *

- Time Skip - 6:30pm -

The sun was going down but it was still pretty bright and after a busy day of parting Jade and the others sat in forint of the club room in a circle once more. Everyone was still hyper and no one was tired at all.

"Minna! Ready?" Aki shouted.

Jade looked at her confused "Ready? Ready for wha-" Jade was cut off by the sight in forint of her. Standing a few meters away was Seaggy holding a camera and Honoka holding a birthday cake with twelve candles, which were lit. Honoka and Swaggy began to make their way towards Jade who was still in schlock at what was going on. As the two girls began to walk everyone began to sing.

_Happy Birthday to You_  
_Happy Birthday to You_  
_Happy Birthday Dear Jade-Chan_  
_Happy Birthday to You._

Then Honoka started to sing on her own as she placed the cake in forint of Jade, who had a big smile on her face.

_"From good friends and true,_  
_From old friends and new,_  
_May good luck go with you,_  
_And happiness too." Honoka sang._

"Everybody one more time!"Swaggy yelled as loud as she could. So everyone sang once more.

_Happy Birthday to You_  
_Happy Birthday to You_  
_Happy Birthday Dear Jade-Chan_  
_Happy Birthday to You._

Honoka winked at Jade and said "Don't forget to make a wish!"

With that Jade blew out all 12 candles on the cake and everyone clapped and cheered with big happy smiles.

Honoka giggled "Good job! I'll go out this in the fridge till we're all ready for it!"

"I'll go with you!" Haruna said to Honoka and the two teens walked off.

While waiting for the two girls to return everyone ate some more food and chatted a bit. When they came back Honoka announced "Okay Minna! Time for presents!" Then she and Swaggy sat down either side of Jade.

"Yay! Presents! Who's first?" Jade said with twinkling eyes. One by one everyone handed her, her gifts and she opened them all with great care. She was happy with each one of her gifts pand hugged everyone as a thank you. After about 15 minutes or so, there was only a few people left to hand over there gifts.

"Here you go Jade-chan!" Fubuki sad with a kind smile as he held out his gift to her, which was wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

"Hehe! Thanks Fubuki-Kun! Now let's see!" Jade said and took the gift off Fubuki. She unwrapped it and her eyes shot wide open. "OMG! Fubuki-Kun!" Jade yelled!

"Wow that's so cool" Swaggy commented.

"Yeah it sure is! Your so lucky!" Honoka agreed.

"What did he get you Jade-chan?" Fuyuka asked as she tilted her head.

"EEEK He got me Concert Tickets to see Taylor swift!" Jade said as she held the tickets tight. She then hugged Fubuki and thanked him again.

"Okay Me next!" Swaggy said as she threw her gift to Jade into jades lap.

Jade put the tickets beside her and held Swaggys gift "Oh! What is it!?"

Honoka giggled at her friend and said "Open it and see!"

"Hai!" Jade replied with a giggle.

After opening the gift Jade Swaggy giggled and said to Jade "What do ya think?!"

"This is so adorable Swaggy-chan!" Jade said with a grin. Jade held a cute white Bunny plushi in her hands and kissed it's small pink nose.

"I thought you'd like it! Swaggy said as she hugged Jade. Jade hugged back and giggled out of happiness.

"Can I go next?!" Honoka said with hopeful eyes.

"Of course you can!" Jade replied to her.

"Hai! Here you are!" Honoka said while holding out a a small blue pox with a white bow on top. Jade took the small box from Honokas hands and looked at it before opening it.

Jade then said "How Cute! Honoka your good at wrapping!"

Honoka sweat dropped "Well actually it was Suzuno-Kun who wrapped it for me."

"Yeah she can't wrap to save her life!" Suzuno said with a smirk.

Honoka pouted "Shut up"

Jade giggled and started to unwrap the gift. Jade gasped in aw and said "Wow...it's beautiful" in her hands Jade held a beautiful picture frame. It was white with different coloured writing on it saying different things such as "Best friends", "Together Forever" and "With you always"

"That's beautiful, Jade-chan!" Aki commented.

"Hehe thanks! Only thing is I need to find a good photo for it now" Jade said as she continued to look at the picture frame.

"No problem! I brought a camera for a reason ya know!" Swaggy said with a wink.

Jades face brightened up again. "Yay! Thanks Swaggy-chan! Can we take it now?" Jade asked her friend.

"Yep! Let's take it in forint of the club room!" Honoka suggested.

"Good idea!" Jade replied.

Everyone got into possession, taller ones at the back and shorter ones at the front. Some sat on the grass at the very front, including Jade. While Swaggy was setting up the camera Gouenji sat down beside Jade and said "Happy birthday"

Jade blushed slightly "T-Thank you.."

Gouenji chuckled "So? Do you like the necklace I got you?"

Jade liked at him and flashed him a warm smile "Yes I love it! Thank you again Gouenji-Kun!"

"No problem, but..." Gouenji started. He leaned in to whisper in jades ear then continued his sentence "...That's not your real gift though...I'm taking you on a romantic date tonight and I'll give you if then"

Jades blush reddened "S-Shut up! You Bakka!" Jade said as she punched her boyfriend playfully.

"Okay ready! I'll set the timer for 7 seconds! And go!" Swaggy said then ran to sit beside Honoka on the grass.

On the last few seconds of the timer Jade shouted "SAY CUPCAKES!"

"CUPCAKES!" Everyone yelled and the timer went off as the Camara to a memorable photo of Jade and all her friends!

_*CLICK!*_

_- And they all lived Happily Ever After! The End -_

* * *

**Honoka: Wow! That was fun!**

**Swaggy: It sure was! *Holding Sonic The Hedgehog game* My precious!**

**Aphrodi: It's official! Seaggy-chans gone se·nile!**

**Swaggy: Shut your face!**

**Aphrodi: O_o**

**Honoka: Okay? Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed the story. especially you Jade-chan! Sorry if there was a lot of OOCness but hey it's all for a laugh right? And if you all think I'm good at birthday fics then let me know and I'll do it agin! ^_^ So I'm gonna go eat my sweets now! See you all later! Ja Ne!**

**Suzuno: Please review!**

**A/N So guys I have a problem! And if you answer this question you will be helping me Big Time!**

**Okay! Question of the day is:**  
**What is a good name for a male dog?**

**That's it! Since my last dog died we are getting a new one he's white, with some brown and black streaks and has long hair. He is small and very friendly. I have the honour of picking the name of the dog but I can't think of a good one! My mum even said I'm aloud to use japanease names so that just made this a lot harder! Of course my parents have to like the name to so nothing to long! Funning thing happened I suggested Shindou and they liked it! So if I can't find a good name I'll call him Shindou! That will be so funny! XD "Shindou fetch!" "Shindou role over!" Or "Mum! Shindou peed on the bed again!" XD haha that's so funny! Anyway you don't have to send me a name I just need help that's all!**

**Ja Ne! - Love Honoka! ^_^**


End file.
